mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton Jackson vs. Fabio Maldonado
The fight was Quinton Jackson's return to the UFC, at a 215-pound catchweight after some legal troubles with an injuction filed by Bellator prior to the fight. The first round began. Rampage checks a leg kick. Rampage lands a counter left and eats one himself. Rampage lands a hard leg kick. And a right and a right uppercut, they clinch. 4:00. Rampage lands a left shoulder strike. Rampage knees the body. And another. He shrugs at the ref. Breaks with a right uppercut. Rampage lands a counter left to the body, knees the body. 3:00. Fabio jabs the body. Rampage lands a right uppercut. Rampage lands a leg kick. Fabio lands a jab. Fabio lands a right to the body. Rampage lands a counter left. Nice exchange. 2:00. Rampage lands a right after eating one, lands a left, two big right uppercuts and a big left hook, knee to the body and a right, another knee, clinch. What the fuck? The clock reset to as if it was the start of the first round. Uhh.. Lol clock disappeared. Just over a minute left apparently. They break. Alright correct clock is back. Rampage lands a double jab. 35. Rampage lands a leg kick. Fabio landsa right to the body and eats one himself. Fabio beckons him in, lands a left. 15. Rampage tries a high kick. Rampage lands a leg kick and knees the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Rampage. "We lost the first round, we need the second," they told Fabio. R2 began. Swelling under Fabio's left eye. Fabio lands a left, eats a right uppercut. Rampage knees the body, complains of an eyepoke. Clinch. Rampage knees the body. Fabio lands a right to the body. Rampage knees the body. 4:00. They break. Fabio lands a left to the body and then head, they clinch. Rampage knees the body. Fabio lands a left, eats a right uppercut as they break. Rampage lands a jab.3:00 as Rampage goes body head with lefts. Clinch. Maldonado lands a right to the body. Rampage breaks with a left right right body shot combo. Fabio beckons him in, eats a body kick. Rampage lands a left, but breathing hard. Fabio jabs the body. Rampage lands a jab. Clinch. Boos. 2:00. Fabio lands an elbow. Rampage knees the body. Fabio lands a left to the body, left right. A left. They break. Fabio jabs the body, then the head. Then the head. Rampage jabbing, lands a right to the body. Rampage lands a leg kick. And a jab. Fabio lands a left. Good head movement froM Fabio. Fabio jabs the body and again. 1:00. Fabio lands a leg kick and a right and a left. Rampage lands a counter left and a right uppercut. Rampage lands a right upercut and a leg kick. And a body kick. 35 as Rampage lands a jab. Rampage lands a right uppercut and a left and a right. Stalking. Rampage lands a right. 15 as they clinch, Fabio gets a trip to guard easily. Rampage lands three right elbows. R2 ends, 10-9 Rampage but close IMO. R3 began. Fabio lands a jab. And then the body. Fabio checks a leg kick, eats a right. Fabio lands a right. Fabio lands a right to the body. 4:00. Rampage lands a left and a hard right to the body. Rampage slipping jabs beautifully. Fabio lands one, Rampage slips more. Rampage lands a leg kick. Rampage slips jabs. Fabio's mouthpiece came out. The ref retrieves it, puts it back in, they touch gloves. Rampage lands a left. 3:00. Good head movement by both men. Rampage lands a right uppercut. Rampage lands a right and a left. Fabio's mouthpiece fell out again after eating a jab, it's replaced, they continue touching gloves. Rampage lands two or three right uppercuts to the body with 2:00. Rampage lands a leg kick. Rampage lands a hard right to the body. Fabio lands a left and another, they clinch. Boos. They break. 1:00. Rampage lands a leg kick, stuffs a single and lands a right elbow. Fabio lands a counter right. Fabio beckons him in. Rampage lands a right uppercut and a left. Fabio blocks a high kick. Fabio lands a left. Rampage lands a left, they clinch. 15. Rampage breaks with a right elbow. 10. Rampage shrugs at Fabio, Fabio shrugs at him, R3 ends, they hug. 30-27 Rampage. They walked around with their arms around each other's shoulders, very friendly, Rampage is all smiles. Fabio raises his hand, Rampage does the same for Fabio. One 29-28 but UD. They shake hands again. Rampage said he wanted to fight in front of the Canadian fans, said he fought "some haters" to get there. He said he's the first to admit the UFC is the best organization and he was wrong for thinking it wasn't. "Fabio Maldobabo." Lol. "This guy's got moxy, he's going to stand with me. That guy got a chin of steel because I hit him with everything but the kitchen sink."